dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vessel of the King
Vessel of the King is a fanfiction written by yours truly, Just a Bad Writer for Fun, which centers upon an AU of High School DxD, in which the Supernatural world is known by each and every human being in the world. Much like in canon, the story is centered within Kuoh (the town) though the name of the school that much of the events happen within is slightly different - that being "Kuoh Magic Academy". Hyoudou Issei in this story is the deuteragonist, with the protagonist being "Amunya-Ra" an individual that wouldn't have existed if canon DxD had existed in this world - in that being that the Supernatural world is unknown to most humans. In the story, he transfers into Kuoh Magic Academy, though what his intentions are, nobody knows. As for the following events within the canon, each of them will be edited in a multitude of ways, diverging further and further from how the series was represented, be that in canon, or in other fanfictions. For example, Hyoudou Issei starts with the [Boosted Gear] unlocked and some level of skill in it, and Kamio Motohama possesses his own Sacred Gear (which he didn't have in canon) which is [Cognition Spark]. Much like Motohama, Shigeki Matsuda also possesses his own changes, which is him being a swordsman, similar to Kiba Yuuto. Synopsis The diverge of history began in the era of war - the Great War. The events surrounding it are a mystery, but humanity as a whole gained access to the knowledge that the Supernatural world existed. Mythology, Religion - that everything, from Devils, Angels, to Vampires, Dragons, and even Gods exist within this world. Following the events of the Great War, was another war - this set became known as the "Resulting War". The conclusion, something that only came about due to ten Heroes, set the world into a state of forceful peace. A single incident could potentially engulf the world in war. Human beings are feared, respected, and desired due to their potential. Only they will point the world in a path forward - to war, or to peace. Education institutions have opened up across the globe, formed between members of the Supernatural world. Devils, Angels, Vampires, Gods, Dragons - whatever being out there that exists, that wishes for more power, created a "school" to train such individuals so that they could become useful to them. A single individual, named Amunya-Ra, has transferred into Kuoh Magic Academy, though for what reason, is anybody's guess. Because of the divergence of fate, his will and identity became known. Possessing a powerful flame within him, he marches on, changing the fate of the world - though his will alone will not set the course for peace. Mistakes can be made, and the authority he wields isn't absolute. The world teeters on a perilous edge, but can his transfer save the world? Rewriting has started on 2/9/2020! Once all currently out chapters have been rewritten, the story will continue forward! Chapters 'V1 - Prologue' *''CX - King of Combat '' *''CI - At Sunset '' *''CII - Fallen Enemies '' *''CIII - N/A'' *''CIV - N/A'' *''CV - N/A'' V2 - N/A *''CX - N/A'' Category:Fanon Story Category:Vessel of the King